


Silk and Lace

by LadyAhiru



Series: Dress like yourself [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, online sex, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Joey and Henry finally have their Video DateSequel to "Frock up"
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Series: Dress like yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786993
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	Silk and Lace

He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. Frantically drumming in his ears as he stumbled upstairs to raid his closet. What to wear for his Video chat later? He knew that Henry would only take about forty minutes to get home so he did the only thing he could do in his panic.

“Pick up…Pick up!”

“Joey`” came Mads surprised voice over the phone. They had talked this morning so she had not expected another call from her best friend this early.

“Help!”

“What’s wrong Joey?”

Taking a deep breath Joey explained what had happened. That Henry had seen him in the dress and that he liked it and that he needed something to wear for their “date.”

Mads warm laughter eased his nerves a little bit but he was still prancing around his room.

“Well….you are very lucky my friend to have me as your bestie.”

“I agree but-“

“Shush. I wasn’t going to give it to you until our friend-versery in June but I think you need it now.”

“Mads?”

“Go to my room, under the bed, there is a white box with a red bow on it. Wear that. Thank me later.”

Before the young musician could answer she had hung up on him and he sighed loudly before waddling over to her room. He would never enter it without her permission but since he had that he opened the door. Madeleine’s room was a bit smaller than his and unlike his own very clean and taken care off. He shuffled around and pulled the box she had described out from under the bed and took it back to his own room before closing Mads room door again.

Bracing himself he opened the box and stared in awe. It was a dress that much he had expected but it looked expensive and tailored. It was made out a thin see trough white satin and trimmed with delicate lace. Longs sleeves with a deep frilly neckline that just looked soft yet exciting, made Joey squeak with happiness. Holding it against the light made him realize it would be completely see-through so he needed to decide what to wear under it, or not to wear under it.

It was a perfect fit, and Joey was sure that Mads had had it tailored to him. Warmth spread through him, counting himself lucky to have such a lovely and supporting best friend.

Just as he finished getting dressed his Laptop started ringing again and he laughed as he realized that only 32 minutes had passed since Henry had left, the older man must have speeded to get home fast. Smiling to himself he sat down on the carpet again, making sure to keep his legs crossed for now.

“Hey.”

Henry's face came into view and he was met with a huge smile.

“Hey….wow….you look….wow.”

Joey blushed slightly and leaned back on his arms, enjoying how Henry's hot gaze wandered over him.

“I can see your chest hair trough it, Joey.”

“Yes?” There was a moment of insecurity before Henry cursed.

“Shit. I should have stayed. Kal needs to learn how to open the garden door himself if he needs to go out.”

Joey laughed loudly, his bright red lips twitching in amusement. “So you like it?”

“I adore it songbird.” The nickname made the younger man shiver with anticipation. He loved it when Henry called him that.

Henry's eyes were blown wide and dark as he let his gaze shamelessly wander over his date. Absentmindedly he licked his lips and Joey shivered in response.

“Joey…how does it feel? Will you describe it to me?”

The singer swallowed hard, his throat bobbing at the motion and he nodded. “It’s very soft on my skin.” He smiled shyly and looked up at Henry on the screen his eyes half shut. “It’s warm, like a soft blanket but also….” He moved his hands slowly over his chest, letting his fingers rub over his half-hard nipples. "Exciting. It feels exciting Hen." He could hear Henry hiss and then the shuffling of clothes and one of Henry's hands had vanished from view.

“Are you….?” Joey felt a bright blush creep onto his cheeks.

“Let me see Hen.”

Cursing the older actor pushed his chair back, his long legs spread wide, the zipper pulled open and he was rubbing himself through the thin cotton of his underwear.

Joey could feel his mouth water and his hands came back to roam over his chest.

“Songbird….fuck….”

“Touch yourself, Henry. I wanna see.”

Henry closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in and pulled his cock out of the slit of his boxers.

“Fucking Cock.”

Laughing Henry opened his eyes again.

“I want to see you too Joey.”

Shivering Joey put his legs apart, revealing that he was not wearing anything under the dress, his hard prick already pushing against the delicate lace.

He could hear Henry's moan and the sound of a lotion bottle being opened and then the slick sound of skin on skin.

Smirking Henry licked his lips. “Are you just going to watch me?”

Laughing Joey pushed his dress up over his knees and wrapped a calloused hand around his own cock.

“You were right…you should have stayed.”

“Next time songbird…next time…” Henry's voice was deep and wrecked and Joey loved it.

“I want you to touch me like this.” He twisted his hand and pulled harder and was immediately rewarded by Henry’s breathy moan.

“Fuck, Joey…I want that too. I want to bite at your delicious collarbones.”

Joey had to close his eyes, too overwhelmed by everything, Henry's voice, the feel of the dress, the sound of Henry touching himself. It was all too much and he came with Henry's name on his lips.

The older actor followed him over the edge shortly after and they both stared at each other smiling.

“You know what I think songbird?”

“Hmm?” Joey smiled happily, while he reached for a box of tissues to clean himself up.

“I think you should pack your suitcase and spent the rest of the quarantine here with me. It's logical. My place is much bigger and has an outdoor area. You should come over immediately.”

“Oh? Should I?” He pulled his dress back down and through Henry a coquette look over his shoulder.

“What’s in it for me Hen?”

“Whatever the fuck you want. I promise I’ll take such good care of you songbird. Buy you all the pretty dresses-“

Joey’s laughter interrupted him and the younger man nodded.

“I can be over in like 3ish hours?”

Henry's smile turned even bigger and he nodded.

“Can’t wait to fuck you with your dress on.”

“Henry!”

The older man’s laughter followed him even after he had turned his laptop off. Happily smiling he made his way to his bedroom to find his suitcase.


End file.
